The present invention relates to a jewelry support device which is capable of removably holding and displaying jewelry.
Many persons possess a large number of pieces of jewelry for use as ornaments with a variety of items of clothing. As it is desirable to change the jewelry pieces frequently, it is necessary to store the jewelry such that the jewelry may be easily retrieved and used. In the past, storage devices have taken the form of cabinets and boxes. In addition, stands have been devised to store and display jewelry such as those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,570, 3,891,092, 4,442,942, 4,850,658 and 5,052,563.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,224 depicts a jewelry holder and display having a rotatable member with a plurality of holes to hold pierced earrings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,050 and 4,787,516 teach jewelry displays and holders that employ foam plastic material to accept sharp portions of jewelry such as earrings, broaches, and the like.
Unfortunately, the prior systems proposed, including those using foam plastic material, have a tendency to wear due to constant placement and removal of sharp portions of jewelry.
A jewelry support device which obviates the problems found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the field of merchandise display and storage.